


[Podfic] Rabbit Jumps Out the Window (by Basingstoke)

by malnpudl



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hunting Season" episode tag: A late-night phone conversation between Fraser and Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rabbit Jumps Out the Window (by Basingstoke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rabbit Jumps Out the Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> Many thanks to Basingstoke for blanket permission to record podfic.

**Length:** 00:13:40  
 **File Format/Size:** MP3 / 18.8 MB  
 **Download link:** [at Box.com](https://www.box.com/s/ambhhpn9c0n6nfmfbkuq)


End file.
